T-MAX
Archivo:201109270742101001_1.jpg Detalles *'Nombre Coreano:' 티맥스 *'¿T-Max?: ' La T puede representar tanto la palabra TRIPLE (por sus tres miembros del inicio Min Chul, Yoon Hwa y Kim Joon) o de Trinidad, una manera de expresar como ellos dicen, la perfecta armonia,equilibrio y pasion, entre sus talentos y habilidades, ya sea como individuos o mienbros de una unidad, y el MAX de "maximize" maximizar o potenciar dicha Trinidad. *'Genero: '''R&B / Kpop *'Debut': 19 de julio del 2007 *'Nombre Fanclub: Mighty Max *'Color oficial: '''Azul medianoche perlado *'Aparicion: "Battle of Shinhwa" 2003 (los tres miembros de inicio) *'Compañia:' Planet905 (antiguamente 2step Entertaiment) Carrera 'Pre- Debut' T-Max se formó con 3 miembros. Shin Min Chul que fué miembro de la banda de chicos B.O.K, Park Yoon Hwa quien fue concursante de Battle of Shinhwa formado por Good Entretainment y M.Net 'Debut' T-Max debutó en 2007 con su single "Blooming" y se convirtió en un éxito después de que Kim Joon actuó en el drama de la KBS "Boys Over Flowers". Su OST, "Paradise", se ha convertido en una marca en la industria. En el debut solamente se contó con los tres miembros iniciales, Shin Min-Chul con su potente voz estilo R&B, Park Yoon Hwa que posee la voz neutra, clara e impecable, y Kim Joon con su profunda y poderosa voz haciendo la especialidad de rap y Beat Box. Estos tres han hecho el grupo T-MAX. El grupo hizo su debut después de que han sido formados por casi 3 o 4 años.A pesar de que T-MAX tiene un estilo musical muy fresco y de moda, también que puede ser disfrutado por todas las edades, ya que el equipo tiene una imagen agradable. '1er Single' Este tiene como canción principal "Blooming" con la cual debutaron, en el MV aparecen los tres integrantes recibiendo una brisa fresca en verano, girando alrededor de forma calida, junto con la música llenos de un beat de luz y baile, que está dispuesto a tocar los corazones de esas parejas que acaban de empezar a enamorarse (por eso el titulo "Blooming" = floreciente o radiante de luz). 'Special Collection Edition' Este single fue un exito total contando con los solos de cada uno de los miembros del grupo y la colaboración de Kim Hyun Joong junto a Kim Joon en la canción "Jun be O.K." 'Enlistamiento de Park Yoon y nuevos miembros' A los 24 años de edad Park Yoon Hwan reveló que se enlistaría en el el servicio militar Sur Coreano en lugar de esperar hasta los 29 años. La decisión fué anunciada en Mayo de 2010 en la página FanCafe de T-Max. El 10 de Noviembre del mismo año ingresó oficialmente al sevicio militar de forma activa, el día anterior publico en Naver que regresará una vez haya hecho su deber; también publicó un mensaje, a través del twitter de Kim Joon, que regreserá con T-Max. A casi dos años de su enlistamiento las fans se preparan para su descargo de la milicia y con nuevas expectativas acerca de su futuro en la industria y la continuación de su carrera. Debido a que Yoon Hwa ingresó al servicio militar, la agencia decide ingresar 2 nuevos miembros (haciendo un total de 5 miembros para T-Max, 1 de ellos inactivo) Yoo Chan Yang ex-concursante de Superstar K y la revelación del novato Park Han Bi (quien pasaría a ser el Maknae del grupo). Ambos con una calidad vocal impresionante que contribuyeron a un enriquecimiento musical en el grupo. Ellos debutaron en el album "Born To The Max" cuyo tema principal y MV fue "Don't Be Rude", y las promociones comenzaron el 3 de junio en el M! Countdown. 'Enlistamiento de Kim Joon y finalización de contratos' A mediados de 2011 Min Chul informó que "Volaba Solo", esto debido a que el contrato de los miembro del grupo con la Planet 905 estaba apunto de finalizar; para fechas proximas se anunció el enlistamiento de Kim Joon en el servicio militar Sur Coreano. El enlistamiento se hizo oficial en noviembre de 2011 y con lo cual el grupo quedaba con los dos miembros mas jovenes. Esto generó mucha incertidumbre en las fans ya que el grupo quedaba fragmentado, con lo cual se desconocía el futuro de este. Las fans esperan ansiosas a que, despues de que cumpla con su deber en la milicia, Kim Joon regrese con a sus actividades como artista ya sea en el ambito de la música, la actuación o ambas. 'Disolución' T-Max anuncia disolución como grupo el 03 de enero 2012. Su agencia, Planet 905 Entertainment, reveló que los miembros acordaron que una disolución a finales de 2011 con el fin de realizar actividades individuales. Minchul y Chanyang continuarán su trayectoria como cantantes, Kim Joon y Yunhwa inactivos por el servicio militar y Hanbi se concentra en su carrera de actuación. Sus ultimas interpretaciones juntos (los 5 miembros completos) fueron durante un descanso que tuvo Yoon Hwa para realizar un repackage (el cual no salió en ningún single, álbum o mini-álbum) de las canciones "Club (Remix Verxion)" y "She Was Crying" antes del enrolamiento de Kim Joon y por lo tanto previó a la disolución oficial. 'Actividades Recientes (2012)' Shin Min Chul sigue en pie en los escenarios se encuentra realizando una gira por Asia con su nuevo álbum "Fly Up" demostrando su empeño, tenacidad y enorme talento como cantante. Chan Yang también continua en el campo musical, pero esta vez está tras bambalinas enfocandose en su nueva pasión como productor musical. Han Bi muestra su nueva faceta cambiando la música por la actuación, demostrando su versatilidad al hacer parte del elenco de su primer dorama "Birdie Buddy". Mientras tanto Yoon Hwa y Kim Joon se mantienen activos en el servicio militar, el primero crea emoción en las fans a escasos meses de su descargo, y el último hace apariciones sorpesivas como la participación que tuvo en el musical "Police Grease" (en un festival de la policía y la milicia) y su reciente noticia comiendo helado en McDonalds con sus compañeros de la milicia (link http://www.soompi.es/2012/06/13/kim-joon-es-visto-en-mcdonalds-en-su-uniforme-de-policia/ ) la cual el mismo día se volvió la número uno en Naver y en otro medios de comunicación tanto a nivel nacional como internacional Integrantes thumb|center|400px *Kim Joon (Lider) *Shin Min Chul *Joo Chang Yang *Han Bi *Park Yoon Hwa Discografia 'Album' 'Singles' Temas para Dramas 2009 Boys Over Flowers OST 1&2·''' Paradise(Opening Theme) *Say Yes *Wish Ur My Love *Fight the Bad Feeling '''2009 F4 Special Edition *Bang Bang Boom *Empty Bet (Kim Jun ft. Jo Han) *Fight the Bad Feeling (Club Version) *Fight the Bad Feeling (Ballad Version) *Fight the Bad Feeling (Dance Version) 2010 God of Study OST *For Once 2011 Crime Squad (Detectives on Trouble) OST *Believe *Joy&Pain (DJ DOC ft. Kim Jun) *Bad Person (Joo Chan Yang) *At the End of the World Curiosidades *Min Chul y Chan Yang ya no pertenecen a Planet 905 debido a que una vez se terminó el contrato esto decidieron no renovarlo, se desconocen los detalles exactos de la forma en como se dió la finalización del contrato con Min Chul; con Chan Yang la no renovación fue de mutuo acuerdo. *Las fans han puesto de manifiesto, desde un principio su descontento con el mal manejo que se le ha dado al grupo, a la explotación inadecuadamente excesiva de los OST de la novela "Boys Over Flowers", y de la falta de promoción publicitaria verdadera que se le debió dar a todos los miemmbros del grupo. Este descontento ha hecho que se fije la mirada sobre Planet 905 puesto que las fans expresan su inconformidad con las resultados al comparar la gigantesca calidad artistica de los miembro del grupo frente a la poca popularidad, demostrando así la escaza capacidad que se tuvo para darle buen patrocinio y publicidad adecuada a T-Max Conciertos *Cool Concert *T-Max Christmas Live & Talk *T-Max Special Winter story in Tokyo Musicales *2009 Youthful March (Stage Play) Kim Jun como Student Teacher w/YunHwa *2009 Youthful March (Stage Play) Park Yun Hwa como Student w/Jun *2011 Footloose (Stage Play) Shin Min Chul como Ren Comerciales *2010 Omphalos *2010 Wuttisak *2011 Cool Tea Revistas *Brokore Japan Magazine *Teen Girl Philippines Magazine *Thailand Magazine *Inkigayo Magazine *Junior Magazine *Asian Hits Magazine *Love Love Magazine *KBoom Japanese Magazine *Odina Japan Magazine Páginas Oficiales *Official T-MAX *FanCafe Naver Official T-Max Facebook *Official Shin Min Chul Facebook *Official Park Yun Hwa Facebook *Official Kim Jun Facebook *Official Park Han Bi Facebook *Official Planet905 Facenook Twitter *Official Twitter Shin Min Chul *Official Twitter Park Yun Hwa *Official Twitter Kim Jun *Official Twitter Joo Chan Yang *Official Twitter Park Han Bi *Official Twitter Planet905 Galeria T-Max forever.jpg T-Max miembros iniciales.jpg 222235_210152952350644_2764681_n.jpg 222866_210152252350714_4203111_n.jpg 303129_263967960302476_367003271_n.jpg|Shin MinChul, Park YunHwa & Kim Jun T-MAX-RunToYou.jpg T-Max - F1ght Th3 B4d F33l1ng (live perf ver.) Eng sub T-Max miembros iniciales.jpg Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop